Itzam- Ye
"Itzam- Ye" is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Synopsis Dramatic revelations carve out different paths to vengeance. Plot Credits Deaths Michael Ariza - Suffocated by Taza Temple Meetings Canche: We talked to Charming. SOA is pissed. Chibs reached out to Palo. I guess the VM see it as getting their pound of flesh for what happened with the migrants. Bishop: What happened with the Vatos, in our backyard, that was outlaw shit. They took the risk, they paid the price. What happened last night, that was fucked! They broke every rule. El Oso: I know. If it was my charter, I'd be upside-down too. But we gotta look at the big picture. Canche: VM are the only ones that can make this gun transfer work. Money from those Irish weapons will help fund the charters that aren't cashing in on the heroin, and we owe it to- Bishop: I get it. El Oso: Carnal, we know what the Vatos did was bullshit, but if Riz pulls through, we didn't lose anyone. And the VM sees it as a settled score. We move on- Bishop: Tell that to my fucking crew. Canche: Your charter makes the call. They decide on retaliation, but if there is, it becomes a club-wide problem. And you need to make that clear at your table. As their president and as a Mayan shot-caller. ---- (Not technically a temple meeting) Alvarez: You talk to Chibs? Bishop: Yeah. He thinks what the Vatos did was fucked. He gets it if we have to strike back, but he also knows the Irish will move on if we can't make it work in Mexico. Alvarez: Look, primo, you gotta do what's right for the charter, and the MC. It's a hard call. Now, if you're asking what I would do, I got a personal stake with the guns. It's a promise I made to Jax Teller. Hard for me to look at this without that connection. Bishop: I know. A fucking rock and a fucking hard place. Alvarez: Where's your crew landing on this? Tranq: It's split. Bishop: Coco, rightfully so, is hell-bent on blowing it up. I'm sure Angel and Gilly are with him. Tranq: Just got off the phone with Taza. He lands wherever you do. Same with me. Creeper was on the fence, but thinks the gun money trumps blood. Alvarez: So it looks like you got the call, prez. Your vote sways the majority. (Tranq leaves) Obispo, this is why I split the power of the Mayans between three kings, handed the lead chair to you. It's not the same club I started, primo. It's bigger, sophisticated, much more profitable. The way Mayans is growing, in a few years, you'll rival any syndicate in the country. Bishop: I guess we're not just motorcycle enthusiasts anymore. Alvarez: We never were. You up for the challenge? Bishop: Yeah. I am. Alvarez: Good. (both stand) Bishop: You miss it? Alvarez: Every fucking day. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Medina's funeral. Bishop: I know. His widow, she appreciated the gift. Getting used to wearing those $1,000 suits. Alvarez: Yeah, it feels nice to wear one and not be in court. I gotta go. Bishop: Yeah. (both hug, Alvarez leaves) ---- Bishop: This table, the brothers seated around it, it's all that matters to me. You know that. I'd take a fucking bullet for any of you. With Alvarez gone, the heroin expansion, the dance with Potter, the center of the Mayan universe has shifted from Oakland to Santa Padre. The Irish guns will lock that down as unshakable truth. With that, comes responsibility. Not just for me, but for all of us. The entire MC. Every charter will look to us for direction. We set the tone. We decide the path. You know what's at stake. Vote your heart. But don't ignore your head. The Vatos Malditos. Let's decide. Do we seek vengeance? Tranq: No retaliation. Angel: Vengeance. Gilly: Vengeance. Coco: Fucking vengeance. Bishop: If Riz had died, or Coco, if what happened to you was permanent, I wouldn't hesitate to strike back, but looking at the bigger picture, for the entire MC, and for every man sitting at this table, I think it's in our best interest to avoid retaliation. Taza and Creeper proxied their votes, they land the same way, majority rules. No vengeance. Coco: What about Riz? He get a fucking vote? Bishop: Even if Riz did vote to hit back, I'd break that tie. Coco: Who the fuck are we, man? You telling me that you're gonna sit at the table with the Vatos? Pretend this never happened? Because of money? This ain't who we are. (stands up) And you're wrong! And you're all fucking wrong! (leaves, Angel stands to go after him) Bishop: Leave him. He can't hear anything right now. (Angel sits back down) Angel: No offense, Bish; but he really can't see anything either. We're not living with the fear of that shit like he is. ---- Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia Featured Music Gallery Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Episodes